Giacomo Alfieri
Giacomo Alfieri was a contestant on Season 2 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 9th place. Personality Giacomo was shown to be a very nice guy with a wacky haircut, and is the youngest contestant in the history of the show. However, despite his passion, he was always unsure of himself and made too many simple mistakes in the kitchen, including not turning on an oven before cooking, which led to his elimination. Season 2 Episode 1 During the teaser of that season, Giacomo was one of the three chefs that was featured in the narrator's explanation. The twelve contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen on a bus and were greeted by Jean-Philippe. They celebrated with some champagne glasses, got to know each other, and had a first look at the restaurant. Afterwards, Ramsay walked through the hallway, opened the dining room doors, and greeted the contestants by introducing himself and announcing that only one of them was going to win the competition. The only way that person would win though was to impress him, and asked all of them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Giacomo was the tenth person to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and made a Frutti di Mare. When Ramsay offered Sara a taste of his dish, he wanted to see if she would blow smoke up Ramsay’s ass by calling it terrible. Fortunately, Sara found it very nice, and Ramsay deemed it not bad, declaring it the best dish of the season and thanking him for making something edible. He shook Ramsay's hand and acknowledged he could emerge as a leader. After the challenge, he was placed in the blue team because Ramsay declared that for the first time ever, the teams are divided by gender, men in the blue team, women in the red team. The blue team finished prep hours after the red team, and Giacommo was not happy about it as he feared being sluggish could hurt them the following night. Minutes before service, Ramsay asked both teams for a volunteer for a special job, but he was the only one from the blue team to raise his hand up, albeit slowly. As it turned out, he volunteered to become the blue team's donkey for that night, but he regretted that decision as he would not have volunteered if he knew what it was for. When the first ticket arrived, he was already hard at work as the donkey, going into the back to grab ladles for Keith. After three hours with barely any food sent, and the customers shouting, "I want my food!", Ramsay shut down both kitchens. The blue team won the dinner service. Episode 2 The next morning, after only two hours of sleep, the contestants were woken up by Sous Chefs Scott and Mary-Ann playing cowbells at 5:24 AM. Giacomo asked if World War Three was going on. They were told to go outside immediately, and once outside at the loading area, Ramsay recalled how the previous service was embarrassing. Afterwards, Ramsay wanted them to have a good idea on how much food they wasted last night as a restaurant would never survive with a lot of waste. To get his point across, Ramsay ordered the chefs to jump into the dumpsters and pull out all the garbage from last night. During the task, he commented that it was nothing for him as he lost his retainer five or six times in the school trash can. After that, Ramsay told the contestants that he did not want another large amount of waste in the competition ever again. Now that the chefs understood the lesson, Ramsay ordered them to clean up because they stunk. During the Perfect Steak Cut Challenge, Keith tried to help Giacomo out by warning him that his steaks looked thin, but he ignored the former. He was the third person from the blue team to have his attempts judged, but he could only get two accepted. The blue team lost the challenge 11-12, and they were punished by cutting all the steaks for the next dinner service. During prep, Giacomo struggled to keep his emotions in check, causing him to fumble on prep. During dinner service, he was on the garnish station. An hour into service, he had a communication breakdown with Tom, and did not know what was going with the duck as sides, which discouraged Ramsay as he was not talking to Tom about it. Later, Tom declared he was ready to walk with one duck and one chicken, but Ramsay discovered that he fried the cabbage when he was not supposed to. That led Ramsay to school him, called the cabbage like glue, and said he should become a hairdresser as he was poncing around with women's hair. When almost every customer left, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. The blue team lost the dinner service, and Garrett was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, he knew it was either himself, Tom, or Gabe that would be nominated, and told Garrett to do what felt right to him. Tom asked him about the fried cabbage, but the latter argued that it happened based on poor communication. However, Tom accused him of screwing him up, while he did not want to be the target like he has been his entire life. When Tom insultingly told him to get a haircut, he felt the former was doing everything to stay as nobody wanted to leave. Giacomo was Garrett's first nominee for elimination, with Tom being the second, and was eventually joined by Gabe. During his plea, he felt he was trying to grab a greasy potato, but Ramsay felt it was more of a greasy mop. However, he asked him to see more of him. He survived elimination, but Ramsay told him to get a grip. While being dismissed, he wanted to pull out the person Ramsay was looking for as it would give him more of a chance to win. Episode 3 Back at the dorms, Giacomo said they had to study harder than the women, but Keith bitterly said they already did. When he asked Tom how it felt to have Ramsay send him back in line, the latter said he was relieved and felt Ramsay would love to see him win as he was the oldest. During the Relay Challenge, Giacomo was the second of his team to go. He understood what Tom told him during the 15 seconds , and continued his batch of fresh tortellini. During his second relay, he clearly told Keith that the tortellini was done and ready to be cooked, but the latter misunderstood him and started a new batch of fresh tortellini, much to his annoyance. The blue team lost the challenge 1-2, and were punished by participating in Laundry Day. During the punishment, Garrett wanted to test his teammates knowledge by asking him what to do when a Wellington was on order, and he knew that unless they had their knowledge correct, they would lose another service. During prep, Giacomo was determined to get a good service because his team needed to break its losing streak. During dinner service, he was on the meat station. At one point, he told Sous Chef Scott that his oven was not heating up properly, but when the latter examined it, he saw that he failed to turn his oven on, leading him to chew him out for that. Once Ramsay found out, he called him a donkey for forgetting that, leaving him dismayed about not making Ramsay happy. Later, Ramsay asked him how pink the duck looked, but he argued that it was not. When Ramsay asked him if he had another duck resting, he lied by claiming he had one when there was not. Ramsay asked him why he was lying to him, he apologized and said he did not mean to lie, and Ramsay called him fucking useless. He called it the worst night he ever had, and with everything on a standstill, Ramsay had enough and resigned the men onto different stations. So, he was now on fish, but when Keith got on meat, the latter was dismayed to see how disorganized it was, and asked what he was doing, especially when he could not find any extra Wellingtons. After three hours of little food and frustrations, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. The blue team lost the service, Ramsay deemed Giacomo's performance phenomenally bad, and they were asked them to each nominate somebody for elimination. During deliberation, he refused to go home as he felt that if his mistake on meat was fixed, they could have won. Giacomo nominated Tom for elimination as he called the latter a loose cannon, while Tom nominated him for elimination. During his plea, he promised to learn from his mistakes and dig deep within himself. He was eliminated for being the worst performer of the night, lacking the basic knowledge of a restaurant by forgetting to turn the oven on, and laying about the duck breast. During his exit interview, he was shocked as he was not a quitter, felt that Tom always gave up, and wished he could go back in time and fix up his mistake. Ramsay's comment: "Before you can even attempt to run a restaurant, the first thing you've got to do is make sure you know how to cook. Giacomo? He was lost beyond belief." Episode 10 Giacomo came back for the last dinner service of the season, because Maribel did not. When he entered the dorms, him and Keith were holding breakfast food platters. During the team selection, he was Virginia's last pick, after Keith and Tom. Back in the dorms for briefing time, he was declared as a weak link by Virginia, along with Tom. That demotivated him, but after that, he was promised $1000 if Virginia was to win the finals. During dinner service, Giacomo was on the fish station. Before tickets arrived, Ramsay jokingly reminded him to check if his oven was on, which he told he checked it four times already. Moments into service, he tried to help Virginia to plate her dishes, only to be pushed away by her, along with Keith. After that, she told him to refire a salad order as the last one he sent had too much salt in it. Ramsay praised that decision, and told Giacomo to wake up. An hour into service, he was holding the kitchen down because of the raw food he was sending to the pass. Later, when Tom cut his finger, Giacomo informed Virginia about that news. Despite a little bit of struggle, he managed to complete service for Virginia by helping to send out some desserts with his two teammates. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay congratulated everybody and gave them a big round of applause. Virginia eventually lost the finals to Heather, and Giacomo did not receive his $1000. Nomination history Trivia *At age 21 (34 now), he is the youngest contestant in the history of the show to ever compete. However, he is not the youngest when adjusted for time. *Since Maribel did not return to the final dinner service of the season as supposed to, he took her place. *After his appearance on the show, he became Head Chef and property investor at his family's restaurant called Saviano's, and in 2013, he married and had a daughter, and is living in Dallas, Texas. Quotes *"If she said anything else but "good" or "excellent", I knew that she was blowing smoke." *"No, it's ten ounces, baby." *"Sorry Chef, I didn't mean to lie." *(After being eliminated) "I was shocked, because I’m not a quitter, and Tom just gives up. I screwed up one big thing tonight. I wish I could go back in time, and uh, fix that, but... gotta pay the piper." Category:Chef Category:Season 2 Category:Texans Category:Final Service Brigade Category:9th Place